<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Morning Together by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228948">A Morning Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Luke Skywalker, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Lando Calrissian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Lando share a morning together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Morning Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Lando noticed when he woke up, was the warm body pressed against him. He hummed contently, when the other body shuffled even closer towards him, so they were almost on top of each other.  </p>
<p>Lando felt hot breath tickling his neck and pressure on his shoulder. He slung his arm around the slim waist of his bed partner and stroke the bare skin with his thumb</p>
<p>"Good morning." A soft voice whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Luke." Lando mumbled back, opened his eyes and pressed a kiss on the top of Luke's head.</p>
<p>They remained peacefully entangled with each other for a moment. With Luke being torn between Jedi training and the Rebellion and Lando now being an active part of the same Alliance, quiet mornings like these were rare. Most of the time, when one of them woke up, the other would already be gone.</p>
<p>So it went without saying, that Lando was very happy when he felt Luke press soft kisses against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"How long have you been awake?" Lando asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>"Not long." Luke answered softly. Lando hummed.</p>
<p>"Do we have time for a quickie?" He asked hopefully. Everything was always so busy and they hadn't had sex in such a long time. Once in a while, when they were both inside the base and they were both ready to go to bed at the same time, they would be too tired to fumble around.</p>
<p>They would just press a couple of chaste kisses against each other's lips, curl around each other in the small bed and go to sleep.</p>
<p>Lando was not afraid to admit that he missed making love to Luke. The way the other man's whole body would flush, the little sounds that would come out of Luke's mouth. Lando knew Luke missed it too.</p>
<p>"Maybe we do." Luke answered Lando's question with a grin. Luke climbed on top of Lando, locking their pelvis's together. Luke loved this position. It gave him all the control, but still allowed him to bottom. </p>
<p>Lando pulled him down to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. Luke opened his mouth wider, granting Lando's tongue access. Lando let his tongue explore Luke's mouth, while his hands were roaming Luke's ass. Luke moaned, the sound muffled by their kiss. They broke the kiss, already panting. Lando gave Luke's ass a hard squeeze and Luke groaned in pleasure. </p>
<p>"Luke, get the-" He groaned, but he was stopped when Luke rolled his hips.</p>
<p>"Fuck." He saw Luke grin from above him. Lando knew Luke just did that on purpose</p>
<p>"Brat." Lando said breathlessly.</p>
<p>"You love me." Luke taunted him.</p>
<p>"I do." Lando answered, genuinely.</p>
<p>Luke rolled off of him for a moment and rummaged to one of their drawers. His fingers grazed Lando's blaster and various other objects, until he found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Lando had thrown off his shirt, pants and underwear and was waiting on the bed for Luke to come back with the lube. He looked over to Luke, who gave him a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>"You're wearing too much clothes." Lando noted.</p>
<p>"I thought you told me to dress in layers." Luke faked innocence and batted his eyelashes at him.</p>
<p>"Not when I'm trying to get you out of them." Lando sassed back.</p>
<p>Luke stripped his pants off him and crawled back into bed, ending on his knees on Lando's side. He put the bottle of lube beside them on the bed. Lando dragged his body into a sitting position, granting himself better access to Luke's mouth. They kissed again, slowly this time. Luke brought up his hand to cup Lando cheek and sighed into the kiss.</p>
<p>Lando was fumbling with the hem of Luke's shirt. They broke the kiss for moment, so Luke could pull his shirt over his head, but then their lips met again. Lando wrapped his hands around Luke's waist, while Luke messaged Lando's neck.</p>
<p>Lando brought Luke down on the bed. The blond man was now lying under him, with Lando kneeling between his legs. They stopped kissing. Lando looked into Luke's eyes for permission. Luke spread his legs and reached for the bottle of lube. Giving Lando his silent consent. Without breaking eye contact, Lando moved his head down to Luke's underwear and gripped the hem with his teeth. Luke moved his hips slightly upward, so Lando could remove Luke's underwear with more ease.</p>
<p>That was all the permission Lando needed. He broke eye contact and moved his head down, sliding the fabric down and revealing Luke cock.</p>
<p>"Beautiful." Lando breathed.</p>
<p>"Lando, hurry up." Luke's voice came from above him.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to blow you?" Lando asked.</p>
<p>"No," Luke answered, "Not now. I just want you inside me."</p>
<p>Lando worked his way back up again to Luke's face. Luke buckled his hips up, creating friction between him and Lando.</p>
<p>"Luke." He gasped.</p>
<p>"Lando," Luke whispered in Lando's ear, "Fuck me, please."</p>
<p>Lando didn't need to hear that twice. He blindly reached for the lube that Luke had thrown on the bed before. Meanwhile, Luke was still rubbing their pelvis's together. Lando felt blood rush to his penis and moaned. He squeezed the bottle and a generous amount of lube coated his fingers.</p>
<p>Luke threw his legs up, granting Lando better access. Lando let one of his fingers circle around the rim of Luke's hole, teasing him slowly.</p>
<p>"Please." Luke begged, "Please, Lando, please."</p>
<p>"Sshhh. It's okay, my beautiful boy." Lando hushed him and presses his finger inside Luke's hole. Luke made a soft grunt. Lando moved his finger around, slowly loosening the muscles up, not quite hitting Luke's prostate yet. He was just slowly teasing Luke, who was slowly starting to falling apart in the sheets.</p>
<p>"Another, Lando. Please, please." Luke begged.</p>
<p>"Can you take it, baby?" Lando asked softly, not wanting to hurt Luke. Luke nodded franticly. Lando added more lube to his fingers and stuck two in this time. Luke gasped as Lando hit his sweet spot. Lando scissored his fingers, slowly moving his fingers in out and of Luke's hole. Lando's dick was painfully erect and leaking pre-cum at the tip. He couldn't wait to be inside Luke and clearly Luke couldn't wait either.</p>
<p>"Lando, please." Luke was begging and moaning again, "Please, I need."</p>
<p>"What do you need, baby?" Lando teased, still slowly teasing Luke's hole.</p>
<p>"I need your dick." Luke moaned, "I want you inside of me."</p>
<p>Lando pulled his fingers out of Luke, who let out a whine at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>"You want me to fuck you?" Lando asked to fill up the time it took for him to grab the lube and spread it on his dick.</p>
<p>"Want me to fill your little hole up and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Luke yelped, "Yes, Lando. I want you to fuck me, please."</p>
<p>Lando lined his dick up with Luke's tight hole and slowly pushed his dick inside. Luke breathed loudly out of his noise. When Lando was fully inside of Luke, he waited for Luke to relax, before he could move. Eventually Luke's entire body relaxed and he grunted out:</p>
<p>"Move."</p>
<p>And Lando did. He trusted into Luke with a loud grunt and Luke let out a yelp. Luke brought up his hands to the headboard to support himself and wrapped his legs around Lando's waist to give Lando better access to his sweet spot. Luke's walls were clenching around Lando's cock tightly, creating delicious friction between them.  </p>
<p>"Ooooh, Lando." He moaned as Lando hit his prostate.</p>
<p>"So good, baby." Lando grunted out, "So good for me."</p>
<p>Luke was moaning, groaning and arching his back in the sheets.</p>
<p>"You take it so well." Lando praised him further, while slamming into Luke hard.</p>
<p>"Your tight hole takes my dick so well."</p>
<p>Lando bend down to suck on the skin of Luke's neck, creating a large purple bruise. Luke brought his hands up and wrapped them around Lando's neck. All the while, Lando was still moving in and out of Luke in a steady rhythm, hitting his sweet spot every time.</p>
<p>"Lando, I'm close." Luke breathed out in Lando's ear. Lando could only moan. He sucked another hickey unto Luke's skin on a place where it would definitely be seen by others.</p>
<p>"Beautiful boy." Lando mumbled, just loud enough so Luke could hear.</p>
<p>The rhythm became irregular as both Luke and Lando were close to orgasming. Luke's toes curled up and cried out, while Lando hit his face in the crook Luke's neck as a wave of pleasure hit their bodies. Luke came all over his and Lando's chest, while Lando felt his own sperm fill Luke's hole. He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt the other man. Lando collapsed on top of Luke, not caring that they were making a mess.   </p>
<p>"I love you." Luke panted out.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Luke." Lando responded, completely out of breath. What a good way to start the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>